The present invention relates generally to automotive wheel cover apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a simulated custom wheel having a unique retention system for attachment to an ordinary automotive wheel in a manner that allows the simulated wheel to more closely duplicate the appearance of a custom wheel.
A need exists in the automotive industry for a relatively inexpensive wheel cover apparatus which convincingly simulates the appearance of a much more expensive custom wheel. The invention disclosed in my above referenced application provides a unique method and apparatus for simulating the appearance of a custom wheel by employing an inexpensive wheel cover comprising a generally flat annular outer rim and a deeply contoured body portion having a uniquely applied custom wheel pattern painted thereon.
With conventional hubcaps or other types of wheel cover devices, a limitation typically exists in their ability to closely simulate the appearance of a custom wheel. In particular, substantial difficulties have been recognized in creating an inexpensive wheel cover which accurately duplicates the contour of a custom wheel. For the most part, these difficulties stem from the conventional retention systems used to secure the wheel cover device to the automotive wheel.
A common problem with conventional retention systems is that they occupy too much space in a radially inward direction from the outer peripheral edge of the automotive wheel. In order to hide the retention system in a manner simulating a custom wheel, conventional wheel cover devices typically have much wider outer rim portions than do actual custom wheels. The radial bulk of conventional retention systems causes a particular problem when the body portion of the wheel cover device is deeply contoured to more completely simulate a custom wheel. Consequently, wheel covers utilizing conventional retention systems typically do a relatively poor job of simulating both the deep contour and narrow outer rim which are typically characteristic of expensive custom wheels. In fact, the difference in outward appearance between a conventional wheel cover and a custom wheel is quite noticeable, particularly to one skilled in this art.
In addition, it has been difficult to provide a satisfactory means of securing wheel covers to an automobile wheel so as to withstand dynamic roadway forces while being easily removable when necessary. Conventional retention systems used on hubcaps and wheel covers typically include a series of metallic spring clips which, upon being forced into compression, frictionally engage an inner, radially facing surface of the automotive wheel. Such spring clip-based retention systems make the hubcap or wheel cover inordinately difficult to install, as well as being susceptible to unintended disengagement and loss. Hubcaps and wheel covers incorporating conventional retention systems are also frequently stolen, since they are typically easy to remove and include no anti-theft features.
Another common problem with conventional retention systems is that they are typically not well suited for use with most conventional wheel balancing weights. The most common type of wheel balancing weight is the clip-on type, which attaches to the outer peripheral edge portion of the wheel. With most conventional wheel cover retention systems, clip-on weights prevent the wheel cover from fitting flush completely around its perimeter, unless the wheel cover includes an unsightly gap to accommodate the weight. Tape-type wheel balancing weights, which may be positioned radially inwardly of the outer peripheral edge of the automotive wheel, provide an acceptable alternative to clip-on wheel weights in some instances, thus solving this problem. Unfortunately, such tape-type wheel weights cannot be used with many conventional retention systems since such retention systems engage the portion of the wheel occupied by the wheel weight, so that removal of the wheel cover would inadvertently result in removal of the weights.
From the foregoing description of conventional apparatus, it can be seen that it would be highly desirable to provide a relatively inexpensive wheel cover device which accurately simulates a more expensive custom wheel. In simulating a custom wheel, it is particularly desirable for an inexpensive wheel cover device to duplicate the deep contour and relatively narrow peripheral edge portion which are characteristics of custom wheels. It is also highly desirable to provide a retention system which allows the use of ordinary automotive wheels with improved wheel covers which accurately simulate custom wheels. It is further desirable to provide such a retention system which allows the use of wheel balancing weights without adversely affecting the location of the weights or the outward appearance of the simulated custom wheel. It is also desirable to provide a means of securing wheel covers on an automobile wheel to withstand dynamic roadway forces and yet be easily removable. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an improved simulated custom wheel apparatus and retention system.
Additional objects of the present invention are to provide a simulated wheel cover apparatus with an improved retention system which enables the user thereof to easily remove and install the apparatus, while providing a locking feature which significantly reduces the chances of both accidental loss and theft.